


Colors and Promises

by XxnoxX



Series: Merthur Drapples [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't Judge Me!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, I don't know, M/M, Magic Reveal, Other, Romance, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), morgana and oc, multichap, prequel to Introducing the Pendragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxnoxX/pseuds/XxnoxX
Summary: When Merlin gets kidnapped by an unknown sorcerer, Arthur will do anything to get him back. However, Uther doesn't let him. Now he was to sneak out of the palace and save his idiotic servant with the help of an orphaned druid run away. But, at what state will Arthur really leave Camelot in?orMerlin gets kidnapped, Arthur gets cranky, Uther hates magic, there's a traitor in Camelot, and Arthur brings home an orphan that has know idea what she is doing with her life.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/OC(Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drapples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Of course, Merlin thought. Of course, this would happen. Why would it not? Based on past experiences he should have known better. But no. Nothing goes as planned. Like right now… how he was hanging around, literally, in Morgana’s hut. 

He told Arthur he felt something off. He tried to warn him. But did he listen? No! Not that he ever did. That idiot. Urg… 

But, let’s start from the beginning as to not get ahead of ourselves. Even though it probably won’t make much of a difference, Merlin’s situation will still be the same. 

Anyways, the event sets all the way back to the beginning of the day, while Merlin and Arthur where setting out for a hunting trip. Merlin was saddling up the horses while Arthur was standing next to him, instructing the new route they are going to take. 

“Now remember, turn at the crossroads. It’s the new set up,” he said, using his hands to talk while explaining. Poor Sir Galahad was so confused but played it off as he understood what the prince was talking about. 

Merlin sighed heavily, tightening the saddle strap onto the chestnut tanned horse. It’s a new route that they haven’t taken before. One that led further away from Camelot. Merlin was unsure of the idea at first. But Arthur was all:

“Merlin, you scared off all the animals. So, we have to take a different route where there are more,” then he continued to list things he needed to pack for.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the flashback and finished up on the saddle. Once he was done, he bent down and started to load the baskets on the side with supplies. This wasn’t going to be a normal hunt. It was going to be a three-day long killing spree. Arthur only went on these kinds when he was bored or if they actually needed a hunt. Merlin is assuming it was the first scenario. Not because he was guessing, but because for the past few days all he’s seen Arthur do is sit around and bang his head on the wall while whining. It drove Merlin off the walls. 

Once Arthur was finished talking to the knight, he turned to Merlin. “All set?”

Merlin nodded. “All set,” he started. Then he turned to Arthur before he walked off and said, “are you sure this is a good idea?”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “I told you, Merlin, everything will be fine. It’s just a hunting trip. It’s not like an evil witch is going to pop up in the middle of nowhere and kill us all,” he said.

“You’ll never know. What if that actually happens. Based on past experiences, everything time you say that, something like that happens.” 

Arthur sighed. “Relax. Nothing is going to happen. You always have a bad feeling. What is it now?”

Merin shrugged. “I don’t know, I just… get this feeling, you know,” Merlin asked.

“No, Merlin. I don’t know. I also don’t want to know. Now… ready?” Arthur asked, looking at Merlin sternly. 

Merlin hesitated but nodded anyways.  
Arthur grinned and said,” Good.” He patted Merlin on the back as he walked to his horse. Merlin fumbled a bit from the force of the pat but smiled back at Arthur. Merlin took a quick scan of the area, seeing all the knights load unto their horses with their gear and weapons. 

There weren’t a lot coming along. Only a select few who Arthur thought would be the most helpful: Sir Leon, who was doing what he was told and being right on time. Gwaine, who was munching on an apple Merlin spotted him steal from the kitchen while nodding his head at Elyan, Elyan, who was talking to Gwaine, and a few others who were newly knighted. Merlin glanced around the courtyard one last time before climbing onto his horse as well. 

Arthur, as usual, was leading the expedition and lead his horse in front of the line. “Come on then,” he shouted to the knights. Merlin nodded and rode his horse next a little behind the blonde’s, as they filed out of the courtyard and headed towards the woods of Camelot. 

~ ~ ~

It was only a few hours into the hunt and Merlin already hated it. They were now walking along the trail made in the woods. They had already set up camp that wasn’t too far away. Their horses were tied up by the tents. Most of the knights also stayed behind, so only about four or five went with them. Arthur wanted to get started as soon as possible. Merlin doesn’t exactly blame him, but he had been extra excited about this hunt then most. He doesn’t know why. It was so hot at and there were bugs everywhere. Merlin thought he was going to fall over form how many weapons he was holding. He honestly just wanted to go back home. 

They caught a few animals really quick. Nothing big, just a few rabbits and small birds. Merlin hasn’t seen any other animals besides that. But he never paid attention to those things. He still felt off, even though nothing bad or out of the ordinary happened. Still, Merlin found himself keeping a close eye out. 

Currently, Arthur was crouching behind a tree signally the rest to do the same. Merlin was leaning low behind Arthur. He peaked out from behind the tree and saw what the prince had spotted. It was just a deer. Nothing special. But then he looked over and saw another, and another, and another… Arthur was right. There were much more animals here. In fact, there was almost a whole herd here. When was there ever this much in one area? It wasn’t even an open meadow…

“Crossbow.”

Merlin snapped down to Arthur, existing his trans. “O-oh, here,” he said, moving to the crossbow.

Arthur was holding out his hand with an impatient look on his face. Finally, Merlin handed him the crossbow and he loaded the arrow. 

Arthur signaled his knights to keep low by motioning his hand to the ground. As he eased closer, he drew the bow up to his face. He aimed at a deer ahead, that was simply minding his own damn business eating grass and pulled the trigger. 

Now, what Merlin was expecting was for the deer to fall, being hit with a shot like that. Arthur aimed start for its heart, he almost never misses! But the fact is, Arthur had hit the animal. All the knights saw it, including Arthur, who was looking as confused as himself. 

The arrow had completely gone through the deer, but it wasn’t impaled. It was as if the deer was as ghost. The rest of the deer weren’t affected, ether. It was like nothing ever happened. They should have been scared off form the arrow. 

“What the hell?” Arthur asked. Everyone stood up and looked around. Leon walked past Merlin, with a hand on his sword. 

“What was that?” he asked, whispering low.

“I don’t know…” Arthur trailed. He handed the Merlin the crossbow and started to walk towards the meadow. “Hold this,” he said. “Elyan, Gwaine! Guard the weapons and animals. Leon, come with me.”

Merin rolled his eyes and grabbed the weapon. Then, he placed all of them on the grass. “Wait! Arthur, where are you going?”

“Where do you think?” he asked, turning around to look at Merlin while walking. 

Merlin groaned and tried to walk with him, but an arm held him back. Merlin looked down, then followed the arm to see Gwaine was his obstacle. Merin looked up at Gwaine with a raised eyebrow.

Gwaine smirked and mumbled, “Could be dangerous.”

“That’s why I need to go,” Merlin responded, moving Gwaine’s arm away. Merlin walked into the open area, following Arthur and Leon, who were already in the middle of the field. Gwaine sighed and walked with Merin.

“Fine, come one. Elyan, stay here and watch weapons and things,” he said, following Merlin. Elyan looked at Gwaine with an annoyed face, then rolled his eyes, facing away.  
Once Merlin stepped int the field he felt dizzy. He felt that strange, uneasy feeling he felt all morning. Expect this time it’s stronger. Much strong. He thought he felt himself sway a little when he took the first step. 

He knows this is magic. The warlock could feel the strange magic coming from all around. He took a look at the deer he was walking past. He reached out his arm it ran right through. His hand felt cold. Like a breeze flew by, only there was no wind. Its doe eyes starred back at him with curiosity, then went back down to pick at grass.  
Merlin saw Gwaine swinging his whole body into the deer, like a tackle. Gwaine expected to bump in tot eh animal and make it mad. But he ran straight through it… and fell headfirst into the ground from his own force. 

“Arg! Damn!” he shouted, rubbing his head. 

Merlin laughed loudly at Gwaine, who was looked up to him from the dead grassy ground. 

“Huh…” the humorous knight grinned, “I thought deer were supposed to be solid.” Gwaine pushed himself ff the ground and fixed his now messed up armor.  
“Well not these deer,” Merlin replied. He spotted Arthur reached behind a deer a few feet away, talking with Leon. He waved high and shouted, “Arthur!”  
Arthur’s head snapped to Merlin and Gwaine. Merlin could feel Arthur’s heavy sigh form here. He saw Arthur motion his hand to tell to come over.

“Gwaine! Merlin! Come over here!” he yelled.

Merlin nodded. He took one step forward and he suddenly felt his body overload with that feeling again. He didn’t know what it was, but it wasn’t pleasant. This time, it was beginning to become a physical feeling. It felt like all the energy from his body was leaving him slowly and painfully. He felt even more dizzy then before. 

He took another step and felt even more powerless. All his magic felt like it was draining from him. It was becoming exhausting to even walk a few more steps. He looked down at his feet, then around to see if anything else strange was happening. But Leon nor Arthur looked as if they felt this much energy drain. Gwaine was walking like he had just won a jousting competition. In fact, he had already walked ahead. He turned around and tilting his head at Merlin.

“You coming, Merlin?”

Merlin looked back to Gwaine with a nod of his head. He’ll just Have to power through this. Literally. He took one more step, then another, then another. When he finally got to Arthur, he was on the brink of passing out. 

“Merlin! What took you so long! You are moving slower than a snail back there,” Arthur stated, holding the arrow that had been in the ground. It was a little way from the deer Arthur been aimed at. Merlin swayed a bit o his feet. Gwaine noticed this and caught his arm. 

“Merlin, you okay?”

Merlin was honestly to tired to talk so he nodded as a reply. He didn’t understand what was happening. He turned to Arthur and Leon. Leon and his hand on the hilt of his sword and scanning the area, while Arthur was looking at merlin with a confused face. 

Merlin looked back and tilted his head.

“Why do you look like you just outran death?” he asked. “You look awful.”

Merlin glared at Arthur, shaking his head. “I’m fine,” he mumbled. “What you got?”

Arthur looked down t the arrow in his hand. “Nothing. That’s the problem. The arrow’s real, the deer aren’t. This is magic.”

Leon nodded. “And this sorcerer knew what they were doing. I’ve never seen magic like this before. Merlin shook his head. He hasn’t seen any magic that could do this. At least not at this high level of skill. He really wished Gaius were here. He’d know exactly what his was. 

“Well, what do we do now? Go back and relax?” Gwaine suggested, watching a fake deer walk past him. 

“Might be for the best- “ 

A child’s cry cut off Sir Leon. Merlin, Leon, Arthur, and Gwaine all snapped their heads to the cause. But there was not caused. It sounded like it came from all around. Merlin felt it cry, though. He felt what it was feeling. It was sad. Very sad. 

Suddenly, heard Arthur call his name. “Merlin! Where are you going?!”

Merlin found himself moving. His feet were carrying him on their own accord. 

“I don’t know!” he shouted back. The cry came again. Only louder. Merlin moved right, down a hill. He heads footsteps following him, probably Arthur and the knights. But he didn’t care. He felt like he was being push towards this sound. Like a magnet. 

He finally reached down the hill (which wasn’t that steep, it was more like a slant on a flat surface) he found the source of the cry. It was a child, yes. In a little cave underneath the grass. It was a perfect place for a hideout or shelter forma storm. It was rocky and muddy, but also spacey and cozy. Rocks hung above the open area and Merlin had to duck to enter. 

The small child was still crying, with their knees tucked to their chest and their head buried. Merlin crouched down the child’s level and approached them slowly. He still had that weird feeling, but it wasn’t hurting him anymore. Once he entered the cave, he felt much better and much more energized. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Are you alright?” He tried his best not to startle the child. Merlin eased down deeper into the cave. 

The child kept crying. But this time, they said something. 

“Mommy…”

Merlin eased closer to the child. “What was that?”

“Mommy… I can’t find my mommy…”

Merlin smiled softly at the child and gently touched their shoulder. “It’ll be alright. Where di you last see her?”

Suddenly, Merlin heard Arthur and Leon storm by the cave. 

“Merlin? Where are you?”

“In here!” Merlin shouted, but not to loud. Then he turned to the child. “What’s your name? Can you tell me?”

The child sniffed, then mumbled, “Saniya.”

Merlin smiled and nodded. “Alright, Saniya. Can you stop crying? We can find your mother together.” Saniya lifted her head slowly. But as she does, Merlin begins to feel the ground start to shake. Merlin grabs the ground to steady himself. He looked to Arthur and Leon, who were trying to enter the cave, but the sharp rocks at the up of the cave were starting to close in. Most were tumbling down onto the ground. Arthur couldn’t get in, but he was trying.

“Merlin! What’s going on?!”

“I don’t know!” he groaned. He looked to Saniya to keep her from getting scared, but what he found the opposite. 

Saniya starred into Merlin’s eyes with a cold glare. Merlin’s eyes widened. He tried to stand up, but the cave was way to short. He heard Arthur shout his name again. But he couldn’t answer it. He was still to focused on the gold glow that started to show around Saniya’s eyes. 

“What are you doing?!” he shouted. He quickly turned to Arthur "Stay back! Get away!"

The girl smirked and pushed her hands n the rocky hard ground. “Somnus Et In Ruinam!”

And with that, the rocks above the entrance, and exit fell, blocking the path where Leon, Gwaine, and Arthur were all trying to get in. Merlin felt that draining feeling again. But this time, it overflooded him, made his world turn pitch black.


	2. Lost

Arthur and the knight were all rounded up near the now collapsed cave, trying any way to get inside. It has been almost two hours sense the cave closed and Elyan joined the group when he didn’t see them come back. Leon was looking above the cave, seeing if there was a way to get in through the top. Gwaine was shoving rocks. Elyan was walking around the cave, checking its perimeter even though all you can see is the front part, the rest was underground. And Arthur was, well, re-thinking his life choices. 

"Arthur,” Leon said, coming down from the top of the cave, “there’s no way in. It’s like a cave wasn’t even under it.”

“But its right here,” he said, pointing to the cave’s entrance. “Can’t you see it?”

Leon nodded, looking down. “I know, sire.”

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face with is hand. “We need to find him,” he said. 

Leon nodded once more. ‘We know, sire. But right now, don’t you think its best if we go back to camp. We can search more there. Didn’t you say you had a map of this area?” 

Gwaine and Elyan both agreed. They both circled around Arthur.

"We couldn’t find anything. Not in entrance in or out it seems,” Elyan said.

“Nope, not one.”

Arthur didn’t know what to do now. He wanted to find Merlin, but he knew Leon was right. They had to go back to camp, first. 

“Alright, fine,” he turned to Leon. “You’ll go back to camp. But once we get there, we are searching the maps, seeing if there is any cave or some sort on there,” he announced. 

“Of course,” Leon said. Gwaine smiled and nodded. 

“Right. We wouldn’t want him gone forever. It’ll be a tragedy,” he said dramatically, causing Arthur to roll his eyes. Arthur looked one last time at the cave, silently hoping that   
Merlin would burst out of there and say he’s alive like he always seems to do in a dangerous situations. But, when he didn’t, Arthur turned around and started to walk back up the hill. 

“Let’s go.”

Merlin jerked awake from feeling ice cold water being dunked on his head. He gasped loudly and shot up, choking and fighting for air. It took a moment for him to calm down, but when his senses came back, he heard a woman giggling. 

“Awake-y awake-y, sunshine!” she said, dropping the now empty bucket on the ground. 

Merlin groaned and hung his aching head down. “Urg… what…. Where…” he trailed.

The girl smirked at him through her cloth mask and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Hello? You awake in there? Or do I need to pour another bucket of water on your head,” she asked.  
Merlin groaned from the pain in his head, then slowly lifted is head. He had to pry his eyes open to see the lady standing before him. Finally, his eyes fluttered open. Standing in front of him was a woman, she liked around his age, with long chestnut hair and a silver, knee-length dress. The way this lady looked at him made him feel very uncomfortable. 

Right, speaking of uncomfortable, he just started to realize where he was. He was chained up, obviously but he was standing up, depending on the chain to hold him up. He was in a stone-like prison, but it wasn’t a cell. It was like a hut below the ground. Merlin carefully stretched out is legs, placing them on the ground to hold himself up. He looked at the girl and said, “Where am I?’

The girl giggled and said, “My place! Well, in a way it is. I’m just supposed to be dropping you off.”

Merlin looked at her and shook his head in confusion. “What… what do you mean ‘drop me off’? Where are you taking me?” 

The girl smirked. “Oh, nowhere special. Just Morgana, that’s all.”

Merlin snapped his eyes open and starred at her. “What? What does Morgana want with me?” Merlin had to settle back down a bit because his head was pounding at this point. It felt like it was about to explode any minute. 

“I don’t know. I’m just following orders, here. She can be very persuasive, you know,” the lady said, turning away and grabbing the bucket she chunked o the ground. “The name’s Saniya, by the way.”

Merlin’s eye widened. He watched as the girl carried the bucket to the small counter on the corner. “Saniya… the girl from the cave! But… she was just a child… how are you…?”

Saniya smirked and turned around, looking at Merlin like his life was in her hands. “Have you ever heard of shapeshifter magic, Merlin? It’s a very high skill, not to brag, but it’s very difficult to perfect. Have you ever tried? Or does Gaius still have that to teach you?”

“How you do know- “

“Oh my, so many questions. Jesus you talk a lot.”

“So, you’re not going to answer me?” he asked. 

“Nope!” she said, popping the ‘p’.

Merlin sighed heavily and banged his head back on the stone wall, hard. “Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't exactly plan on ending it this why but when does anything go to plan?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Peoplez! Welcome to my new... uh... thing. 
> 
> This is a multi chapter fic! This is going to be like a Prequel to my work "Introducing the Pendragons" but also an fic idea I just so happened t come up with. 
> 
> I didn't exactly like the way I wrote the first chapter, but I usually am terrible s starters sooooooooo HERE!
> 
> Anyways, if you like it, let me know cause im mak'in more!


End file.
